Koga's Reincarnation
by Koga Thee Wolf Demon
Summary: look at my profile for description
1. Chapter 1

Agok: koga's reincarnation

_Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, so some wonder: do __all __people have reincarnations? Yes they do. But only some. Ones pure of hearts, who fight for good in the end. Koga is one of them. His reincarnation is named agok. He is a pro thief. He lives alone, but has one partner occasionally. He has never been caught. He has a small arsenal of weapons and powers. His weapons include twin katanas, his own claws, throwing knifes, and his "super hand", a mechanical hand built by him. His powers are: he can teleport, create small fissures under some one, a dark sword, floating, and ice claws. He is currently on a mission._

"Where's the edge!"Shouted agok. He was trying to find the edge of the skylight above the museum holding a 200 pound diamond. "There it is! Hope this thing is light enough to carry. I mean I do have my super strength but still, 200 pounds! Wait, what was the security for this place? Oh yeah! Weight sensors in the floor! I mean, really! They should realize I can float!" " Wait, what was that?" a tall security guard came running in. He saw agok climbing down a wall. "This probably doesn't look that good, does it?"Said agok. "Well I guess the stealthy plan is screwed, so, I guess I have to fight!" he jumped down. The guard ran out and tried to hit agok with his tazer but agok teleported behind the guard punching him in the back. The guard retaliated by kicking back. He hit agok in the stomach. Agok grunted. While he was dazed the guard spun around and hit agok in the face. Agok fell, 'Okay, this guys starting to bug me. And I guess I can't let him live. He'd tell the police. 'He thought. "Kori!"He shouted. Instantly, ice formed on his fingers in blade-like shapes."RAUGH!"He shouted, stabbing at the guard. He was surprised to find the guard go… poof! He just exploded into a gaseous state, separate into 6 pieces, then reform in 6 places! 'Great. Another monster. This time it's wearing a suit, at least. 'he thought . It then sliced a fire sword at him. Agok grabbed it, but as the blade sliced into his hands, something incredible happened.

Author's note: yes I know a cliff-hanger! O boo hoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Agok, Koga's reincarnation

Last time on Agok, Koga's Reincarnation:Agok is attempting to steal a 200 pound diamond but was stalled by a guard who later turned out to be a as the beast swung a fire sword at Agok, he grabbed the the sword started to cut into his hands, something amazing happened. Find out what right now!

(cheesy theme song plays for about 1 minute, 30 seconds.)

Agok was amazed. Right as the blade started to cut into his hands, something made him yell"Nomerimoku!" and as he did, the blade dissolved into his hands! He then shouted "Su-pa kaji higyou!" with his hand flat, out in front of him. A high-powered blast shot out of his hand. It lit anything it hit,includeing the guard, ablaze.

The monster's disguise immediately burned away. "Crap!" agok thought,"That's one heck of an uggo!". That it was. It's limbs were all incredibly slender and long. It's skin was purple-black and looked rather scared and burnt(no doubt from Agok's mystery move). It's mouth was no better. It was wide enough to swallow your average 5 year-old kid! It's teeth were 12" at least. It started running towards Agok. It slashed long, pointed, 5" claws at him. "Da-ku tou!" shouted Agok. A pitch-black blade appered in his hands. He managed to get the blade in the way of the beasts claws.

"What the heck are you and why do you seem so determined to kill me! I mean, most people who meet me will tend to. But you, you seem way more intent on it!" Agok shouted. "Well, I guess it would be ever so rude not to tell you who is about to kill you. My name is Zekkouyajuu. I have heard much about you, Agok. I know all about you."the monster said. "Well, I doubt you knew about that whole flame-shooty-thing, considering even I didn't know about that until 2 minutes ago." "yes, you are correct,Agok. I was not aware of that attack until I fought you. But that doesn't change the fact that I am still going to kill you. It seems that your super- attack can only be activated after you absorb an elemental weapon, seeing that you have never absorbed one." Said Zekkouyajuu.

"Oh well. I learnd a new move. You're a stalker. Let's just get on with our fight."said Agok. "Very well. Prepare to die!" shouted Zekkouyajuu.

Author's note: Well, that's my second chapter to my new story!R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Agok, Koga's reincarnation

Last time on Agok- you know what? I'll just say A.K.R. from now on. I mean, after fighting demons just to get this info so I can post it on this site, I'm tired. Agok is an old personal friend of mine and all, but considering where he is, how many demons attack him during the interview, and how long ago this happened, its tough trying to get this stuff. So anyway, last time on A.K.R., Agok discovered a new attack which caused the demons disguise to burn away. Find out what happens next, right now!

(Cheesy animation sequence plays, with an even cheesy-er theme song playing in the background)

"Kori!" he shouted as the beasts claws came into contact with his." You do know that you never told me why you want to kill me," he said. "Well if you must know, you have 10 sacred jewel shards in you. I need to get them out". "Wait, sacred what-nows!" agok said." Sacred jewel shards. They enhance a creature's power 10-fold!" it replied. "Oh, that explains a lot." he said." Not only that, but you are one of the thousands of demons alive today. I shall be the king of demons one day, so I must eliminate all minor threats before they become major. Plus, your shards make killing you a sort of two-for-one deal!"It said. "Well, then. I should probably kill you now that I know all this new stuff." Agok said. "Agreed." Said Zekouyajuu.

A dark sword, similar to Agok's but it was spiky-er, appeared. He slashed. Agok, thinking it would be a good idea, caught it. He yelled," Norimoku!" the sword did fade into his hands, but as soon as it did, Agok screamed in pain. His body was producing an armor of sorts out of the dark energy! It was an extremely spiky armor. All (A/N I'll post what it looked like on my da account) of the sudden, he blacked out.

But, his body kept fighting. It kept fighting until Zekouyajuu was a pile of cut-up skin, bones, and blood. Then the dark faded off him as he regained conciseness. He then grabbed the jewel (A/N the 200 pound one from chapter one), and left the museum.

Authors note: I am extremely sorry for the late update. I blame procrastination (). But yeah… I've had the computer more often so I'll get my chapters done more. And I decided that I'm just going to post pics of all the characters on DA. So… later. WAIT! DON'T CLICK REVIEW!1! OK, so you all may know that sometimes people on this site will do chapters were they accept reviews where you submit your OCs to the person and they will use them in their stories? Well I'm doing just that. Submit your OCs to me and include: name, age, talents, gender, appearance, personality, and extra stuff I should know.

Agok:*looks at Author* oh no I am not going to do this with just some random stranger without talent!

Author:*looks at Agok* you might get to work with a hot chick.

Agok: I'm in.


	4. Chapter 4

]

A.K.R.

Well, since nobody has commented on this at least regarding the guest thing, I guess I have to do it without a guest. But yah… sorry to my audience of 6. So, all 6 of you, let's get on with this!

(Cheesy theme song plays)

Agok ran into his inter-dimensional rift, which led into his hideout. He ran to the back. "89462," he said (A/N: that code isn't real. I just hit random numbers…so… yah. Don't use it). His vault opened. He threw in the jewel. "Well, I guess I should work on that ****** reviver." He went into his secret room (A/N I will explain why I did that in a future fic).

"Eh?" he said, 5 hours later. He had fallen asleep, his face falling onto the key board. "Oh yah." He then went onto . He then looked up Agok: Koga's Reincarnation. He read the newest chapter. "Oh. That's what I have to do (XD)," he said. He got right back to work.

One hour later, he decided he would look up something on Google (A/N he is still surprised he gets such good wifi in an alternate dimension). He looked up the word 'Demon'. He found in the results, 'Feudal era'. He clicked it because it seemed… familiar. Why it did, he didn't know. He then clicked a link that said, 'Inuyasha'. He did this because he knew he remembered that. It was an old anime that had demons and would probably explain everything.

Author's Note: yah… sorry to all 6 of you who read this for being so late to update… but yes I will explain why I did the****** thing in a future story. I will be posting that almost immediately after this so if you are on my page and see this just keep refreshing and you'll eventually see it.


	5. Chapter 5

Agok: Koga's Reincarnation

chapter 4

the next day

8:30

8:30

8:30

It was Agok's alarm clock, programed to say the time instead of an annoying beeping noise. He awoke.

Agok grabbed his metal hand, screwed it on his fist, and got up. He looked at his schedule. Nothing.

Except, of course, watch the news. Not so he could learn about the traffic today. So he could follow his

tradition of seeing the news report on what he did the last night.

NEWS SPECAIL ANNONCEMENT

Last night a thief broke in to the local museum. But that was not the most newsworthy thing. Security cameras caught the scene.

Agok nearly chokes on the everything bagel he is eating. He thought he took out all the cameras last time he was there.

Here, you see the thief's shadow. He is on the window. He starts to climb down. A security guard runs in. The thief jumps down, attacks the guard, and falls. The guard pulls out a large sword-like glowing weapon. He slashes, and the thief grabs the blade, witch disappears. The thief suddenly shoots a blast of fire from his hands, and the security guard becomes a monster. The beast makes a black sword, witch you can barely see. The thief makes this sword disappear too. He gains an armor like shell that is

made of many colors. In six slashes of his claws, the "demon" is just shreds. The shell of the thief disappears, leaving the thief to fall asleep. After a half hour, he wakes up, takes the new jewel exhibit,

and leaves. The shreds, by this point, flew out of the window the thief entered and exited.

Agok chokes on his bagel again. That means Zekkouyajuu

survived!

By now it's almost 9:00, when someone knocks on the wall.

Authors note: well, another cliff hanger. you guys must hate


End file.
